Leaving Lover KyouxKao  YAOI
by Soul The Second
Summary: This is YAOI, don't like, don't read. What happens when Kyouya tells the rest he has to leave?.. And how does Kaoru, his secret admirer, react to this? A story about passion and distance.


**WARNING!! THIS STORY CONTAINS YAOI!! MALExMALE!! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

__

_How can someone satisfy another without making clear that they like them. I've always have been asking myself how I could satisfy Kyouya-sempai without letting him know. Though he has no eye for me. He probably likes Haruhi. It's as if everyone in this club likes Haruhi. Except for me. If it's for me, it's Kyouya-sempai… Why?.. I don't know…_

It seems that Kyouya-sempai really likes his money. So I make him some more. I act in love with my twin brother for an audience so he can get more. I became a host because I thought it would be fun. But after a while I fell in love with him and the only reason I stay here is for him. As for Hikaru.. He stays for Haruhi.

"Ah… Oh… Hikaru…." The words escaped from my lips as he kissed and licked my neck in front of our little audience. "You're such a cute little bird, Kaoru…." He whispered against my skin, I shivered a little as the blush on my cheeks grew. I lifted Hikaru's head and kissed him very shyly, he answered more passionate. Hikaru would always be the more passionate kisser in these games. I closed my eyes and got pleased with the squealing and the giggling from the girls. I kept my eyes closed and imagined that Hikaru was someone entirely different. Our little game of fake lust seemed more real when I did.

After the club closed we all gathered to drink a cup of instant coffee. I love instant coffee…  
"Hikaru and Kaoru, you did amazingly well today… You've started to attract a lot of customers.." Kyouya-sempai's voice rang and he seemed pretty pleased and he looked very mysterious. It's a surprise I didn't jump around in joy. He was pleased with my work! Well, Hikaru's too, but that's out of the story right now. 

_The Lord didn't really look happy. "You're stealing my clients!" He pouted and pointed at us.  
I felt myself grin and knew Hikaru was doing the same.  
"You're getting old, 'father'" Kyouya slightly smirked. Now I couldn't help but to blush. I mean. Who WOULDN'__T! But when I looked him straight in the eyes, I could just see something was wrong. It weren't the same old cold and mysterious eyes. They were.. soft.. and kind…_

"I want to talk to each of you… about the club.. under four eyes" Kyouya's voice rang. Hikaru and I looked at each other and then at Kyouya. "Under. Four. Eyes." He repeated while staring at us. Hehe, great, meaning I'll be alone.. with him… gulp…  
"And now I'd like to talk to Tamaki…" Tamaki looked at Kyouya, stood up and walked off with Kyouya, The Lord himself was confused too. It took about half an hour when he came back. The only thing he said was "Haruhi.. he wants to talk to you.." and stayed silent. He didn't sell anything about what Kyouya wanted to talk about. After Haruhi came back, it was Honey's turn. Then Mori's (who came back pretty quick..). And none of them said anything. Hikaru's turn. It took quite a long while before he came back. And not even my own twin brother would tell me, the only one left. I walked through the doors, and there he was. He just sat there, and I took the seat across him. "Nah, sempai, what's this all about?" I asked him.  
"I'm leaving the club.." I stared shocked at him. " What?..." "I'm leaving the club" He repeated. "W-Why?!" "It's.. something I can only tell Tamaki.. You just should know, I'm not doing this free willingly…" "Then don't go!" "I have to…" "NO YOU DON'T!! I DON'T WANT YOU TO GO!!" He stared at me. I stared back, I wasn't planning to let go of him that easily. I wouldn't be alone. Hikaru has Haruhi, I have him. I don't want him to leave me. I wasn't going to look off. "You react more fierce than even Hikaru and Tamaki together, Kaoru.." He stared at me like he was suspecting me. Now I did look off. Before I even knew what he was doing, he was standing next to me, he pulled my arm and pulled my close. "Just what is it you're feeling…" He brought his face closer to mine. My cheeks grew red. I closed my eyes and just let it come. But it never did. "Meet me at my house, tomorrow, at 20:00 sharp…" And he left the room with that. After recovering I followed him out of the room, my face still red. 'Should I go?' I asked myself in my thought.

The rest of the day it was painful silent in our house. Neither Hikaru or me wanted sempai to go. I just wanted it more than Hikaru, and it showed. If he tried to talk to me, I wouldn't answer, neither did I eat my food or read my favourite books, I just went to sleep, hoping it would become tomorrow quickly, so I could go see sempai.  
after staring at the ceiling for 2 hours I fell asleep and dreamed about sempai holding me in his arms and taking me along to where ever he was going.

The next day I dressed the best I could, but nothing seemed good enough. I felt sick and since it was Saturday, I didn't have to go to the club, so I had all the time I needed to find the perfect clothes. But even if they were perfect, they didn't seem perfect enough.  
My legs were shaking immensely when I stood in front of his house. He personally opened the door. "You're early, didn't I say 20:00 sharp?" He smirked at me. I smiled nervous and muttered a sorry. He just smiled at me and led me to his room. My legs stared to shake and my heart nearly beated out of my chest.

I sat down on his be as he told me, he offered me to drink, but I didn't take any.. I had the feeling that when I'd drink I'd puke everything out again. I was extremely nervous.  
He sat beside me and drank his glass of water. He took his time. When he finished and put away his glass he turned towards me. He just stared at me, for about 10 minutes there was a silence and he just stared at me, and I stared back. I smile appeared on his face.

"Just what is it you feel for me, hmm?" His eyes were glistening. "It's not regular friendship, is it? Just what could it be.." ..He knows. He's toying around with me. He knows. Shit….  
"I wonder now…." With that he leaned in and planted a little kiss on my cheek, going over to my lips. I froze. I could feel myself lose orientation and all my senses were concentrated on him. He drove me wild. His touch could kill me. I didn't utter a word, but could feel my body become hot. I had always dreamed of this…

His lips were cold but felt good, his kisses were gentle, but would lead the way how I'd kiss back. He slowly parted my lips with his tongue and entered my mouth, roaming around, searching for my tongue. Our tongues danced against each others and my mind went completely blank. He pushed me over and we were laying on his bed. I think that was when I thought I had reached Heaven, and I wondered if I could get even higher. He lifted my shirt and stroked my sides, I broke the kiss and gasped, his hands were cold. He had a pleased smirk on his face, but I couldn't look at him straight in the eyes. "Ready to feel the love you've been dreaming of?" My head turned instant red. Was he really planning to…. I nodded shyly and he lifted my shirt, and licked my stomach. A moan escaped my lips followed by a small sigh. I could feel myself get active down there. I wanted him. I needed him. 

--------------------------------

The elder boy sucked and kissed the neck of the shy one. Kaoru kept stroking Kyouya's hair shyly, not daring to do anything else. Kyouya led his hands to Kaoru's pants and slowly took off Kaoru's belt, unzipping his pants, and letting his hands trail over Kaoru's member. The shy orange haired boy softly gasped and immediately his breathing started to get really hard.  
Kyouya slowly slid off Kaoru's pants and tugged his boxers, looking at Kaoru for a final time (who looked off, shyly) before taking off those too. "Undress me…" Kyouya softly whispered in Kaoru's ear. Kaoru blushed and obeyed. He slowly unbuttoned Kyouya's shirt to reveal his fine formed body. He slowly slid the shirt off of Kyouya's body and dropped it on the floor, tracing his hands down to Kyouya's pants. Kyouya softly nibbled Kaoru's earlobe, Kaoru blushed and undid Kyouya's pants, stroking up his leg. A groan escaped Kyouya's lips when Kaoru touched Kyouya's member, Kaoru shyly started to stroke it after removing Kyouya's underwear. Kyouya's moans and groans filled the room as he let himself be treated by Kaoru's hands. He came over Kaoru's hand, who licked it off shyly.

Kyouya grabbed lube and started to lubricate Kaoru by fingering him. Kaoru breathed deeply when he felt Kyouya enter his fingers in him. What hurt in the begin turned into pleasure after. Kaoru moved along with Kyouya's fingers and kept on moaning, he put Kyouya's other finger in his mouth and started sucking it. His muffled moans sounded like music to the Dark Lord's ears. He slowly withdrew his fingers out of Kaoru and replaced it with his manhood. He moaned slowly as he slid in him. Kaoru flinched, it hurt, it was different than Hikaru, Hikaru was smaller. Kaoru grabbed the sheets tightly and let Kyouya's name slip out of his throat followed by a moan.

The movements were slow, but the heat was high. Breathing slowly, they touched each others skin now and then, moaning softly once in a while. "Kyouya……Harder… Please…" The Little Devil whispered. Kyouya sped up, and pumped harder in the shy part of the twins. Kaoru's moans became louder and he moved along, he become hotter. Kyouya kissed him and he kissed back fierce. "Ahhh… Ahh…Sempai! Ah!...Oh…." Kaoru's moans multiplied as Kyouya pumped harder and harder, making his self and his lover enjoy as much as they could.  
"Sempai, I….AH! …. I'm.. coming…" Kaoru whispered. "Hold on…. Together now.." Kyouya pumped once more before reaching his climax.. together with Kaoru. Kyouya had come in Kaoru. He dropped his self next to Kaoru. He caught his breath and looked at Kaoru, who buried his face in his pillow shyly while peeking at Kyouya. They smiled at each other and Kyouya held Kaoru in his arms. "Sempai.." "Hrm?" "I love you…." "………………I know"

----------------------------------------

Those words were enough to tell me he loved me. He didn't need words to tell me, his eyes told me instead. And when he turned his back to us the other day and left us, I was sure he was still thinking of me.  


Kaoru closed his diary, dropped his pen and sighed. By far this was the most emotional story he had written about him and Sempai. He wondered if this story would ever come true. He smiled and looked out of the window. He was looking forward to see Kyouya again tomorrow. Even though he had to admire him from a distance, it was okay. Maybe , one day, all the stories he wrote about them would come true….

**[ End **


End file.
